Letho of Gulet
Summary Letho of Gulet is a witcher from the School of the Viper and the main antagonist of The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. A one-time friend of Geralt of Rivia, Letho has become a personal assassin in service of Emhyr var Emreis, emperor of Nilfgaard. Along with his fellow witchers, Serrit and Auckes, he managed to cause the death of several monarchs of the Northern Kingdoms, plunging them into chaos just before the beginning of the third Nilfgaardian invasion. Unfortunately for him, during the assassination of Foltest of Temeria, he unintentionally framed Geralt (who was serving as Foltest's bodyguard) in the regicide. Some say that Letho was killed by Geralt in the ruins of Loc Muinne. Other claims that he survived and has been recently seen in the land of Velen. His fate remains unknown... Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, higher with Aard, even higher with Potions Name: Letho of Gulet, The Kingslayer Origin: The Witcher (Video Games) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Witcher Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Master Swordsman and Skilled Marksman, Very skilled martial artist, Enhanced Senses (Has night vision, can detect magic with his pendant, enhanced senses of smell and hearing, and can see through walls with certain potions. His Medallion also can sense Places of Power and nearby items), Acrobatics, Limited Body Control (Witchers are able to regulate the speed of their pulse and the flow of adrenaline, giving them unparalleled reflexes and strength), Information Analysis and Preparation (every Witcher prepares to their fights creating potions and analyzing opponent's weaknesses and powers), Can attack spirits while they are intangbile with certain oils/materials, Magic (Can perform rudimentary magic with his signs, creating potions suitable to the situation), Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection with Quen (Reflects 50% of the damage it takes back at the attacker), Fire Manipulation with Igni, Mind Manipulation with Axii, Telekinesis with Aard Statistics Reduction, Poison Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation with Yrden/Heliotrope (Both signs significantly slow down enemies. Yrden can poison and shoot lightning, as well as force spirits to become tangible), Stealth Mastery, Sleep Manipulation and possibly Limited Memory Manipulation with Somne (Somne is a sign that puts enemies under sleep and can possibly erase memories of that) With Potions, he can increase his physical abilities, Absorb Poisons to gain health, Induce Pain, turn his blood into poison and Slow Time after killing enemies, Reactive Power Level (with Wyvern and Succubus decoction, Letho's attack power grows with every hit), possibly Power Nullification (with Moon Dust and Dimeritium bomb, he can stop opponent's transformation and negate magic around him), Explosion Manipulation (with Grapeshot), Light Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (with Zerrikanian Sun), Fear Manipulation (with King and Queen), Madness Manipulation (with Red haze) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Acids, Hypnosis with potions, Extremely high pain tolerance (Witchers overall are stated to have abnormal pain resistance. Can also become immune to pain with potions) Attack Potency: Building level (Defeated Geralt in their first fight and gave him a very hard time during their second battle), higher with Aard (Aard can stun enemies that witchers can't physically, like Earth Elementals and Golems.), even higher with Potions (Potions makes witchers far stronger than their base form), silver sword ignores conventional durability of monsters to an extent (It is stated that monsters are vulnerable to silver, even though it is delicate and light) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Geralt. Can blitz Triss Merigold, a casual arrow-timer), higher with potions Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, possibly''' Class 25''' (Comparable to Geralt, or even stronger physically than him. He grabbed Geralt with one hand and threw him into a wall, which broke it) Striking Strength: Building Class (Comparable to Geralt) Durability: Building level (Can take hits from Geralt), higher with Quen (Able to tank what would otherwise be lethal attacks) Stamina: Very high. As a witcher, Letho should have comparable reserves of stamina to Geralt or Eskel. Range: Extended melee range with swords, several meters with signs and bombs. Standard Equipment: Witcher Medallion, Silver Sword, Steel Sword, two long daggers, multiple bombs and potions, set of throwing knives Intelligence: Very high (Skilled alchemist and monster hunter. Trained and carefully developed from birth for combat. Master manipulator, capable of outsmarting political masterminds such as Philippa Eilhart and Sheala de Tancarville) Weaknesses: Can only use a small number of signs consecutively, taking too many potions can poison and kill him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Axii Sign:' A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is a mental wave that triggers a hex that causes an enemy to obey witchers' commands. The effect can wear off over time or be broken via damage from the casting witcher. It can also be used to temporarily disable opponents. *'Heliotrop Sign:' A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is made by crossing one's wrists and works as a buffer against physical and magical attacks. *'Yrden Sign:' A simple magical sign used by witchers. It forms a magical trap on the ground which slows down enemies within its range. It is also able to create a floating sign which conjures small lightning bolts. *'Igni Sign:' A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is comprised of a pyrokinetic burst that can repel and ignite opponents, as well as start fires. It can also be used for something more subtle, such as lighting a torch or a campfire. Igni is incredibly effective against foes that are weak to fire. **'Firestream:' Igni sign can also be used to emit a continuous stream of fire. *'Quen Sign:' A simple magical sign used by witchers. When cast it forms a protective forcefield around the casting witcher. It can also be used to create a field which absorbs damage and converts it into regeneration. ** Sun Quen: Quen sign can be empowered to set fire to opponents attacking Letho. *'Aard Sign:' A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is comprised of a telekinetic thrust that can stun, repel, knock down or disarm opponents, as well as remove barriers and other objects. * Somne Sign: A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is used to put the target to sleep, and may possibly also leave them open to some form of suggestion. Note: Letho of Gulet Respect Thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Witcher Universe Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Alchemists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Poison Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Pain Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Mercenaries Category:Body Control Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Knife Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Book Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Adults Category:Illusionists Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Hunters Category:Martial Artists Category:Boxers Category:Longevity Users Category:Athletes Category:Light Users Category:Warriors Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Humans Category:Sleep Users Category:Memory Users